1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic probe that enables an ultrasonic vibration to be transmitted from a proximal direction toward a distal direction, and an ultrasonic treatment instrument including the ultrasonic probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. PCT National Publication No. 2010-522034 discloses an ultrasonic treatment instrument including an ultrasonic probe that enables an ultrasonic vibration to be transmitted from a proximal direction toward a distal direction. A distal treatment section configured to treat a treated target (such as a living tissue) using the transmitted ultrasonic vibration, is provided in the distal portion of the ultrasonic probe. In the distal treatment section, a hook which protrudes toward a direction perpendicular to a longitudinal axis (a first perpendicular direction) is formed. The hook forms part of a distal surface of the ultrasonic probe. In the state where the treated target is caught by the hook from the proximal side, the ultrasonic probe (treatment section) is vibrated due to the ultrasonic vibration, with the result that the treated target caught by the hook is resected. In the state where the ultrasonic vibration is transmitted, the ultrasonic probe performs longitudinal vibration whose vibration direction is parallel to the longitudinal axis.